World of Color (memorial/new version)
This as a new version of World of Color know "memorial version" too, this as part Disney 95th Anniversary|. Films, videogames, animated shorts, and television series that appear Disney Animated Canon *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Pinocchio *Fantasia *Dumbo *Bambi *Saludos Amigos *The Three Caballeros *Make Mine Music *Fun and Fancy Free *Melody Time *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Cinderella *Alice in Wonderland *Peter Pan *Lady and the Tramp *Sleeping Beauty *One Hundred and One Dalmatians *The Sword in the Stone *The Jungle Book *The Aristocats *Robin Hood *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Rescuers *The Fox and the Hound *The Black Cauldron *The Great Mouse Detective *Oliver & Company *The Little Mermaid *The Rescuers Down Under *Beauty and the Beast *Aladdin *The Lion King *Pocahontas *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Hercules *Mulan *Tarzan *Fantasia 2000 *Dinosaur *The Emperor's New Groove *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Lilo & Stitch *Treasure Planet *Brother Bear *Home on the Range *Chicken Little *Meet the Robinsons *Bolt *The Princess and the Frog *Tangled *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Wreck-It Ralph *Frozen *Big Hero 6 *Zootopia *Moana DisneyToon Studios *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *The Return of Jafar *A Goofy Movie *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Belle's Magical World *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving *The Tigger Movie *An Extremely Goofy Movie *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *Return to Never Land *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *The Jungle Book 2 *Piglet's Big Movie *Atlantis: Milo's Return *Teacher's Pet: The Movie *The Lion King 1½ *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas *Mulan II *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Tarzan II *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Kronk's New Groove *Bambi II *Brother Bear 2 *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Secret of the Wings *Planes *The Pirate Fairy *Planes: Fire & Rescue *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast Pixar Animation Studios *Toy Story *A Bug's Life *Toy Story 2 *Monsters, Inc. *Finding Nemo *The Incredibles *Cars *Ratatouille *WALL-E *Up *Toy Story 3 *Cars 2 *Brave *Monsters University *Inside Out *The Good Dinosaur *Finding Dory *Cars 3 *Coco Marvel *The Avengers *Iron Man 3 *Thor: The Dark World *Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Guardians of the Galaxy *Avengers: Age of Ultron *Ant-Man *Captain America: Civil War *Doctor Strange *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *Spider-Man: Homecoming *Thor: Ragnarok *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Agent Carter *Daredevil *Jessica Jones *Luke Cage *Iron Fist *The Defenders *Cloak and Dagger *Inhumans *Damage Control *Runaways Lucasfilms *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Strange Magic *Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Rogue One *Star Wars: The Last Jedi Studio Ghibli *Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind *Castle in the Sky *My Neighbor Totoro *Kiki's Delivery Service *Porco Rosso *Pom Poko *Whisper of the Heart *Princess Mononoke *My Neighbors the Yamadas *Spirited Away *The Cat Returns *Howl's Moving Castle *Tales from Earthsea *Ponyo *The Secret World of Arrietty *The Wind Rises Disney Television Animation *The Wuzzles *Adventures of the Gummi Bears *DuckTales (1987/2017) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *TaleSpin *Darkwing Duck *Goof Troop *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *Raw Toonage *Bonkers *Marsupilami *Aladdin (TV Series) *Gargoyles *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *Timon & Pumbaa *Quack Pack *Mighty Ducks *Disney's Doug *Jungle Cubs *Recess *Pepper Ann *Nightmare Ned *101 Dalmatians: The Series *PB&J Otter *Hercules: The Animated Series *Mickey Mouse Works *The Weekenders *Teacher's Pet *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *House of Mouse *Lloyd in Space *The Proud Family *The Legend of Tarzan *Teamo Supremo *Kim Possible *Fillmore! *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *Dave the Barbarian *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers *American Dragon: Jake Long *The Buzz on Maggie *The Emperor's New School *The Replacements *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Dragon Booster *W.I.T.C.H. *A.T.O.M.: Alpha Teens on Machines *Get Ed *Yin Yang Yo! *Pucca *Phineas and Ferb *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Fish Hooks *Motorcity *Tron: Uprising *Gravity Falls *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *Mickey Mouse (2013) *Wander Over Yonder *The 7D *Star Wars Rebels *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Pickle and Peanut *Future-Worm! *Milo Murphy's Law *Tangled (TV Series) *Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer *Big Hero 6 (TV Series) *Clerks: The Animated Series *Rolie Polie Olie *Stanley *JoJo's Circus *The Koala Brothers *Higglytown Heroes *Little Einsteins *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Handy Manny *My Friends Tigger & Pooh *Special Agent Oso *Jungle Junction *Jake and the Never Land Pirates *Doc McStuffins *Sofia the First *Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Miles from Tomorrowland *Goldie & Bear *The Lion Guard *Elena of Avalor *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *Puppy Dog Pals *Vampirina Videogames *Mickey Mouse (Game & Watch) *Mickey & Donald *Sorcerer's Apprentice *Mickey Mouse 2 *Donald Duck's Playground *Mickey's Space Adventure *The Black Cauldron (DOS) *Winnie the Pooh in the Hundred Acre Wood *Mickey Mousecapade *Mickey Mouse: The Computer Game *Donald's Alphabet Chase *Donald Duck (Famicom) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (DOS) *Mickey Mouse (Game Boy) *Oliver & Company (Amiga) *DuckTales (NES) *Roger Rabbit *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (NES) *Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (NES) *DuckTales: The Quest for Gold *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: The Adventure in Nimnul's Castle *Adventures in the Magic Kingdom *Mickey Mouse II (Game Boy) *Fantasia (Genesis) *Mickey's Crossword Puzzle Maker *Mickey's Dangerous Chase *The Lucky Dime Caper starring Donald Duck *Quackshot *The Little Mermaid (NES) *TaleSpin (NES) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (Game Boy) *Hare Raising Havoc *Mickey Mouse III: Balloon Dreams *Mickey's 123: The Big Surprise Party *Mickey's ABC's: A Day at The Fair *Land of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mouse IV: The Magical Labyrinth *World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck *The Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse *Ariel the Little Mermaid *Darkwing Duck (NES) *Darkwing Duck (TurboGrafx-16) *Stunt Island *Mickey's Memory Challenge *Mickey's Safari in Letterland *Deep Duck Trouble *Aladdin (Genesis) *Aladdin (SNES) *Beauty and the Beast: Roar of the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Quest *DuckTales 2 *Goof Troop (SNES) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 *Goofy's Hysterical History Tour *Mickey's Adventures in Numberland *Mickey's Ultimate Challenge *Mickey no Tokyo Disneyland Daibōken *Mickey's Playtown Adventure - A Day of Discovery! *The Great Circus Mystery starring Mickey and Minnie *Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse *Legend of Illusion *Beauty and the Beast (NES/SNES) *The Jungle Book (Genesis) *The Lion King (SNES) *Bonkers (SNES) *Bonkers (Genesis) *Disney's Magical Quest 3 *Donald Duck no Mahô no Bôshi *Alice no Paint Adventure *Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games *Bonkers: Wax Up! *Gargoyles (Genesis) *Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow *Pocahontas (Genesis) *Pinocchio (Game Boy) *Toy Story (SNES) *Hercules (PS1) *Mickey Mouse: Magic Wands! *Mulan (Game Boy) *Magical Tetris Challenge *Mickey's Racing Adventure *Beauty and The Beast: A Board Game Adventure *A Bug's Life (PS1) *Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue *Mickey's Speedway USA *Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers! *The Little Mermaid II: Pinball Frenzy *Alice in Wonderland (Game Boy Color) *The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure *Winnie the Pooh: Adventures in the Hundred Acre Wood *Doug's Big Game *Dance Dance Revolution Disney Mix *Dance Dance Revolution Disney Dancing Museum *Pop 'n Music *Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (PS1) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Game Boy Color) *Ultimate Ride: Disney Coaster *Dance Dance Revolution (Game Boy Color) *Disney's Extremely Goofy Skateboarding *Toy Story Racer *Monsters, Inc (PS2) *Monsters, Inc. Scream Team *Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse *PK: Out of the Shadows *Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge *Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist *Disney Sports Soccer *Monsters, Inc. Scream Arena *Kingdom Hearts *Disney's Hide and Sneak *The Jungle Book 2 (Game Boy Advance) *Brother Bear (Game Boy Advance) *Finding Nemo (Game Cube) *Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise *The Incredibles (PS2) *Winnie The Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure *Cinderella: Magical Dreams *Chicken Little (PS2) *Kim Possible 3: Team Possible *The Proud Family *Kim Possible: Kimmunicator *The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer *Kingdom Hearts II *Disney's The Little Mermaid: Magic in Two Kingdoms *American Dragon: Jake Long, Attack of the Dark Dragon *Kim Possible: What's the Switch? *That's So Raven: Psychic on the Scene *Cars (PC) *Meet the Robinsons (PS2) *Kim Possible: Global Gemini *Cars: Mater-National Championship *Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories *Bolt (PS2) *Kingdom Hearts coded *The Princess and the Frog (Wii) *Phineas and Ferb (DS) *Wizards of Waverly Place: Spellbound *Up (PS2) *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Epic Mickey *Tangled (Wii) *Phineas and Ferb Ride Again *Toy Story 3 (Xbox 360) *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension *Cars 2 (PC) *Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion *Epic Mickey 2 *Wreck-It Ralph (Wii) *Brave (Xbox 360) *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance *Frozen: Olaf's Quest *Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff *DuckTales Remastered *Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ *Big Hero 6: Battle in the Bay *Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets *Phineas and Ferb: Day of Doofenshmirtz *Cars 3: Driven to Win *Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue *Disney Infinity *Club Penguin *Where's my Water *Where's my Perry *Where's my Mickey Animated Films Distributed by Disney *The Brave Little Toaster *The Nightmare Before Christmas *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *Valiant *The Wild *A Christmas Carol *Mars Needs Moms *Frankenweenie (2012) Live action and Animated movies *The Reluctant Dragon *Victory Through Air Power *Song of the South *So Dear to My Heart *Mary Poppins *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Pete's Dragon *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *James and the Giant Peach *Enchanted Live action television series *Walt Disney anthology series *The Nine Lives of Elfego Baca *The Mickey Mouse Club *Zorro *The Mouse Factory *Herbie the Matchmaker *Small & Frye *Zorro and Son *Welcome to Pooh Corner *You and Me Kid *Contraption *Mousercise *EPCOT Magazine *Disney Family Album *Dumbo's Circus *Teen Angel (1989) *Brand New Life *The Torkelsons *The 100 Lives of Black Jack Savage *Adventures in Wonderland *Dinosaurs *Flash Forward *Smart Guy *Going Wild With Jeff Corwin *'Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show *Out of the Box *Bug Juice *Mad Libs *The Famous Jett Jackson *So Weird *The Jersey *Even Stevens *In a Heartbeat *Totally Circus *Lizzie McGuire *Totally Hoops *The Book of Pooh *Totally in Tune *That's So Raven *Phil of the Future *The Eyes of Nye *Breakfast With Bear *Naturally, Sadie *Johnny and the Sprites *Life with Derek *The Suite Life of Zack & Cody *Hannah Montana *Cory in the House *Wizards of Waverly Place *Bunnytown *The Suite Life on Deck *Imagination Movers *Sonny with a Chance *Aaron Stone *Jonas *Zeke and Luther *I'm in the Band *Good Luck Charlie *Shake It Up *Pair of Kings *A.N.T. Farm *So Random! *Kickin' It *Violetta *Jessie *Austin & Ally *PrankStars *Lab Rats *Code: 9 *Crash & Bernstein *Dog with a Blog *Liv & Maddie *Mighty Med *I Didn't Do It *Win, Lose, or Draw *Girl Meets World *Evermoor *Kirby Buckets *K.C. Undercover *Best Friends Whenever *Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything *Bunk'd *Lab Rats: Elite Force *Stuck In The Middle *Walk the Prank *Bizaardvark *The Lodge *MECH-X4 *Andi Mack *Raven's Home *Once Upon A Time Live action movies *Treasure Island *The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men *The Sword and the Rose *Rob Roy, the Highland Rogue *20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier *The Littlest Outlaw *The Great Locomotive Chase *Davy Crockett and the River Pirates *Westward Ho the Wagons! *Johnny Tremain *Old Yeller *The Light in the Forest *Tonka *The Shaggy Dog *Darby O'Gill and the Little People *Zorro the Avenger *Third Man on the Mountain *Toby Tyler *Kidnapped *Pollyanna *The Sign of Zorro *Ten Who Dared *Swiss Family Robinson *The Absent-Minded Professor *The Parent Trap *Nikki, Wild Dog of the North *Greyfriars Bobby *Babes in Toyland *Moon Pilot *Bon Voyage! *Big Red *Almost Angels *The Legend of Lobo *In Search of the Castaways *Son of Flubber *Miracle of the White Stallions *Savage Sam *Summer Magic *The Incredible Journey *A Tiger Walks *The Misadventures of Merlin Jones *The Three Lives of Thomasina *The Moon-Spinners *Emil and the Detectives *Those Calloways *The Monkey's Uncle *That Darn Cat! *The Ugly Dachshund *Lt. Robin Crusoe, U.S.N. *The Fighting Prince of Donegal *Follow Me, Boys! *Monkeys, Go Home! *The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin *The Gnome-Mobile *Charlie, the Lonesome Cougar *The Happiest Millionaire *Blackbeard's Ghost *The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band *Never a Dull Moment *The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit *The Love Bug *Smith! *Rascal *The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes *King of the Grizzlies *The Boatniks *The Wild Country *The Barefoot Executive *Scandalous John *The Million Dollar Duck *The Biscuit Eater *Now You See Him, Now You Don't *Napoleon and Samantha *Run, Cougar, Run *Snowball Express *The World's Greatest Athlete *Charley and the Angel *One Little Indian *Superdad *Herbie Rides Again *The Bears and I *The Castaway Cowboy *The Island at the Top of the World *The Strongest Man in the World *Escape to Witch Mountain *The Apple Dumpling Gang *One of Our Dinosaurs Is Missing *Ride a Wild Pony *No Deposit, No Return *Treasure of Matecumbe *Gus *The Shaggy D.A. *Freaky Friday *Escape from the Dark *A Tale of Two Critters *Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo *Candleshoe *Return from Witch Mountain *The Cat from Outer Space *Hot Lead and Cold Feet *The North Avenue Irregulars *The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again *Unidentified Flying Oddball *The Black Hole *The London Connection *Midnight Madness *The Watcher in the Woods *Herbie Goes Bananas *The Last Flight of Noah's Ark *Popeye *The Devil and Max Devlin *Amy *Dragonslayer *Condorman *Night Crossing *Tron *Tex *Trenchcoat *Something Wicked This Way Comes *Never Cry Wolf *Tiger Town *Just Like Mr. Sunny *Gone Are the Dayes *Love Leads the Way *Lots of Luck *The Undergrads *Return to Oz *The Caldercott Story *The Blue Yonder *The Journey of Natty Gann *One Magic Christmas *Help Wanted: Kids *Mr. Boogedy *Flight of the Navigator *The Parent Trap II *Spot Marks the X *Down the Long Hills *Strange Companions *Anne of Avonlea: The Continuing Story of Anne of Green Gables *Benji the Hunted *Not Quite Human *The Christmas Visitor *Rock N Roll Mom *Save the Dog *The Man from Snowy River II: Return to Snowy River *Night Train to Kathmandu *Ollie Hopnoodle's Haven of Bliss *A Friendship in Vienna *Good Old Boy *Goodbye, Miss 4th of July *The Parent Trap III *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids *Cheetah *Not Quite Human II *The Parent Trap: Hawaiian Honeymoon *Lantern Hill *Chips, the War Dog *Mother Goose Rock 'n' Rhyme *Back Home *The Little Kidnappers *Back to Hannibal: The Return of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn *White Fang *Bejewelled *Shipwrecked *Perfect Harmony *Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken *The Rocketeer *Mark Twain and Me *Newsies *Still Not Quite Human *Honey, I Blew Up the Kid *The Mighty Ducks *The Muppet Christmas Carol *The Ernest Green Story *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey *Spies *A Far Off Place *The Adventures of Huck Finn *Hocus Pocus *Heidi *Airborne *Cool Runnings *The Three Musketeers *Iron Will *Blank Check *D2: The Mighty Ducks *White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf *On Promised Land *Angels in the Outfield *The Whipping Boy *Squanto: A Warrior's Tale *The Santa Clause *The Jungle Book *Heavyweights *Man of the House *The Old Curiosity Shop *Tall Tale *Escape to Witch Mountain *Operation Dumbo Drop *A Kid in King Arthur's Court *The Four Diamonds *The Big Green *Tom and Huck *Muppet Treasure Island *Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco *The Little Riders *Nightjohn *First Kid *Susie Q *D3: The Mighty Ducks *101 Dalmatians *Wish Upon A Star *That Darn Cat *Jungle 2 Jungle *The Paper Brigade *George of the Jungle *Air Bud *Northern Lights *RocketMan *Under Wraps *Flubber *Mr. Magoo *Meet the Deedles *You Lucky Dog *The Parent Trap *Air Bud: Golden Receiver *Brink! *I'll Be Home for Christmas *Halloweentown *Mighty Joe Young *My Favorite Martian *Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century *Can of Worms *Endurance *The Thirteenth Year *Smart House *Inspector Gadget *Johnny Tsunami *Genius *Don't Look Under the Bed *The Straight Story *Horse Sense *Up, Up, and Away *The Color of Friendship *Alley Cats Strike *Rip Girls *Miracle in Lane 2 *Stepsister from Planet Weird *Disney's The Kid *Ready to Run *Quints *The Other Me *Remember the Titans *Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire *Phantom of the Megaplex *102 Dalmatians *The Ultimate Christmas Present *Zenon: The Zequel *Motocrossed *The Luck of the Irish *Hounded *Jett Jackson: The Movie *The Jennie Project *The Princess Diaries *Jumping Ship *The Poof Point *Max Keeble's Big Move *Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge *'Twas the Night *Snow Dogs *Double Teamed *Cadet Kelly *The Rookie *Tru Confessions *Get a Clue *The Country Bears *Gotta Kick It Up! *A Ring of Endless Light *The Scream Team *Tuck Everlasting *The Santa Clause 2 *You Wish! *Right on Track*Holes *The Lizzie McGuire Movie *The Even Stevens Movie *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *Eddie's Million Dollar Cook-Off *Freaky Friday *The Cheetah Girls *Full-Court Miracle *The Haunted Mansion *The Young Black Stallion *Pixel Perfect *Miracle *Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen *Going to the Mat *Zenon: Z3 *Around the World in 80 Days *Stuck in the Suburbs *Tiger Cruise *The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement *Halloweentown High *National Treasure *Now You See It... *The Pacifier *Buffalo Dreams *Ice Princess *Go Figure *Herbie: Fully Loaded *Life Is Ruff *Sky High *The Greatest Game Ever Played *Twitches *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *Glory Road *Eight Below *The Shaggy Dog *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest *Invincible *The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause *Bridge to Terabithia *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *Underdog *The Game Plan *National Treasure: Book of Secrets *Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert *College Road Trip *The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian *Beverly Hills Chihuahua *High School Musical 3: Senior Year *Bedtime Stories *Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience *Race to Witch Mountain *Hannah Montana: The Movie *Trail of the Panda *Lilly the Witch: The Dragon and the Magic Book *The Book of Masters *Old Dogs *Alice in Wonderland *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time *The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Secretariat *Do Dooni Chaar *Tron: Legacy *Anaganaga O Dheerudu *Lilly the Witch: The Journey to Mandolan *Zokkomon *Prom *Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *The Muppets *John Carter *The Odd Life of Timothy Green *Oz the Great and Powerful *The Lone Ranger *Saving Mr. Banks *Muppets Most Wanted *Million Dollar Arm *Maleficent *Khoobsurat *Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day *Into the Woods *McFarland, USA *Cinderella *Tomorrowland *ABCD 2 *The Finest Hours *The Jungle Book *Alice Through the Looking Glass *The BFG *Pete's Dragon *Queen of Katwe *Dangal *Beauty and the Beast *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales *Jagga Jasoos Category:Attractions Category:Disneyland Resort